Première confession
by Hinata-hime2712
Summary: Himawari pose une question qui va faire débat entre les membres de l'équipe 7 et 8. L'histoire se passe après The Last mais avant le chapitre 700.


_Et voilà, un petit one-shot ^-^ J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

 _Merci à Myfiona and Largo pour la correction._

 _ **Diclaimer** : Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

 _ **Première confession**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Au village de Konoha, l'été frappait les habitants d'une chaleur étouffante. Les enfants Uzumaki s'amusaient dans le jardin de la maison familiale avec des pistolets à eau. Leur père les surveillait avec un sourire tendre sur le visage, sirotant un jus de fruits frais.

« Naruto. »

Le blond se tourna à l'appel de son nom et offrit un grand sourire à leurs visiteurs.

« Sakura ! Saï ! Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ? » salua à son tour gaiement l'Uzumaki.

« On vient juste prendre de tes nouvelles. » expliqua Sakura.

« Tante Sakura ! Oncle Saï ! »

Les trois anciens membres de l'équipe 7 se tournèrent vers Boruto et Himawari qui couraient vers eux, d'énormes sourires au visage.

« Bonjour Boruto, Himawari, vous allez bien ? » demanda Sakura avec un petit sourire.

« Oui, merci. » répondit poliment la petite fille.

« Hé ! Hé ! Il n'y a pas Inojin ? » s'empressa de demander le petit blond, excité.

« Ah non Boruto, pas cette fois. » expliqua Saï.

« Oh... » soupira l'enfant, dépité.

C'est alors qu'Himawari posa LA question :

« Papa, qui c'est qui a fait sa déclaration en premier ? Maman ou toi ? »

Les trois adultes la regardèrent avec étonnement, ne sachant d'où lui venait cette soudaine interrogation. Naruto fut le premier à réagir. D'un grand sourire et son pouce droit contre son torse, il déclara :

« Moi. Et je l'ai fait deux fois ! »

« Ohhh... » laissa échapper la petite fille, pleine d'admiration.

« Je l'ai même embrassé pour la première fois devant la Lune. » rajouta fièrement Naruto.

Himawari avait des étoiles plein les yeux tandis que son frère semblait intéresser par l'histoire mais essayait de ne pas le montrer. C'était des histoires de filles après tout.

« Naruto, tu n'es pas le premier à t'être déclaré. » contredit Sakura, un sourcil levé.

Tout le groupe se tourna vers l'Haruno qui posa ses poings sur ses hanches avant de continuer :

« Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? Pendant l'attaque de Pain. Tu étais piégé au sol et Hinata t'es venue en aide. Elle t'a déclaré son amour à ce moment là. »

Un long silence s'installa entre les trois adultes, tandis que les enfants les observaient, la bouche entrouverte.

« Oui, je m'en souviens. Ça me paraissait bizarre qu'avec ce qui lui manque dans le pantalon, il ait eu le courage de se déclarer en premier. » déclara Saï avec son fameux sourire figé.

« SAI ! Les enfants ! » s'écrièrent Naruto et Sakura, chacun couvrant les oreilles des deux petits Uzumaki.

« Alors c'est Maman qui a été la première ? » questionna Himawari, une fois ses oreilles libres.

« Et bien... Oui. » répondit Naruto en se grattant l'arrière de la tête, gêné.

« Vous parlez de quoi ? »

Le groupe se tourna vers la nouvelle voix. Kiba et Shino entraient par le petit portillon du jardin.

« Hé ! Kiba, Shino ! Pourquoi vous êtes là ? » salua Naruto.

« Hinata nous a dit de passer à l'occasion. » répondit Kiba tout en saluant les autres d'un signe de main.

« Nous avons un jour de libre. Donc, nous avons décidés de venir. » expliqua Shino sérieusement.

« Ah... le problème c'est qu'Hina est en mission en ce moment. Elle ne reviendra que ce soir. » informa Naruto.

« Ça ne fait rien, on venait aussi pour toi et les deux petits monstres. » ria Kiba en s'accroupissant devant les deux Uzumaki qui s'accrochèrent à son cou.

« Oncle Kiba ! » crièrent les deux enfants gaiement.

« Salut petits chiots ! Ça va ? »

« Oui ! » répondirent-ils en chœur.

« Et Akamaru ? » questionna Boruto.

« Il se repose. Il commence à se faire vieux, tu sais. » expliqua Kiba.

« Je vois... Ils remarquent immédiatement Kiba et m'ignorent... Ils ont bien hérités de toi Naruto. » finit Shino en se tournant vers le blond, ses lunettes noires brillants au soleil.

L'Uzumaki gratta avec plus d'insistance l'arrière de sa tête, une goutte de sueur coulant sur sa tempe et un rire embarrassé sortant de sa bouche.

« Oncle Shino. »

Ce dernier se tourna vers la petite fille dans les bras de son coéquipier qui tendait ses mains vers lui. L'Aburame mit quelques secondes avant de prendre la fillette gentiment dans ses bras, celle-ci entourant les siens autour de son cou.

« Je retire ce que j'ai dit, Naruto. Himawari tient de sa mère. »

« Oui, oui, Shino. » concéda vaguement Kiba « Alors ? De quoi vous parliez ? »

« De la confession de Maman ! » informa joyeusement Himawari.

« Sa confession ? Ah ! Pendant l'attaque du village où Naruto s'est retrouvé planté au sol ? » questionna Kiba.

« Oui, oui celle-là. » grommela Naruto au ton un peu moqueur de Kiba.

« Votre mère était super cool ce jour-là. »

« C'est vrai ?! » demanda Boruto, excité d'entendre une nouvelle histoire de combat.

« Oui ! Alors que votre père était impuissant face à l'ennemi et que personne ne pouvait lui porter secours, elle a attaqué, seule, celui qui avait détruit tout le village. Il s'appelait Pain et faisait partie de l'Akatsuki. Vous savez qui c'est l'Akatsuki ? »

« Oui, Papa nous a raconté une fois où il a sauvé Oncle Gaara. » répondit immédiatement le petit blond.

« Ah, c'est vrai qu'il y avait cette fois là aussi. » se remémora Kiba.

« Et alors ? Et alors ? » trépignaient les deux enfants.

« Votre Mère s'est interposée entre Pain et Naruto, le protégeant ainsi d'un coup fatal. Votre Père lui a alors demandé de s'enfuir mais elle lui désobéit. C'est à ce moment qu'elle lui déclara sa flamme avant d'attaquer l'ennemi. » termina Shino.

« Maman est trop cool ! » pétilla Boruto, des étoiles dans les yeux, imaginant un combat de titans.

« Malheureusement, elle ne put battre Pain et finit gravement blessée. Heureusement, Naruto put vaincre l'agresseur et sauver le village. » rajouta l'Aburame.

« Ooooh... » s'exclama le petit blond.

La légère déception à l'annonce de la défaite de sa mère fut vite remplacée par la fierté de la victoire de son père.

« Vous en parliez pour quelles raisons ? » questionna l'Inuzuka.

« Himawari se demandait qui avait déclaré ses sentiments le premier. » dit Sakura.

« Oh, c'est Naruto qui a été le premier. » une nouvelle voix entra dans la conversation.

« Maman ! » s'écrièrent les deux enfants, descendants précipitamment des bras de leurs oncles.

« Bonjour tout le monde, vous allez bien ? » salua poliment la Hyuuga, un léger sourire aux lèvres en serrant ses enfants contre sa poitrine.

« Salut Hinata ! » salua à son tour Kiba, les autres faisant des signes de mains ou de tête dans sa direction.

« Hinata ! Tu arrives tôt, tout va bien ? » s'inquiéta Naruto en se dirigeant vers sa femme.

« Oui, tout va bien. J'ai simplement finis plus rapidement que prévu. » rassura-t-elle.

« Hé Hinata, qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire par c'est Naruto le premier ? » interrogea Kiba, un sourcil levé.

« C'est vrai, c'est bien toi la première. » insista Sakura.

« Pas exactement. » reprit doucement la brune en s'approchant du groupe, tenant la main des deux petits Uzumaki, Naruto restant à proximité.

Tous la regardèrent silencieusement, attendant qu'elle s'explique.

« Et bien, il est vrai que j'ai déclaré mes sentiments intentionnellement pendant cette attaque mais Naruto m'a dit qu'il m'aimait bien avant ça. »

L'Uzumaki, croisa ses bras contre sa poitrine et leva les yeux au ciel, essayant de se remémorer à quel moment il aurait pu faire ça. Voyant cela, Hinata rit légèrement avant de continuer :

« Avant la dernière étape de notre tout premier examen Chuunin, Naruto et moi, nous nous sommes rencontrés par hasard au terrain d'entraînement où vous aviez l'habitude d'aller avec l'équipe 7. Il était déboussolé et inquiet pour son prochain match contre Neji nii-san. Je lui ai alors expliqué que sa façon de ne jamais abandonné m'avait inspiré pour faire de même. Qu'il apprenait de ses erreurs et en devenait plus fort. Avant de partir pour l'arène, il m'a alors dit qu'il m'avait toujours trouvé bizarre et sombre mais qu'il aimait les gens comme moi. »

Un long silence s'installa dans le groupe. Soudain, Naruto frappa son poing contre la paume de sa main.

« Oh ! Je m'en souviens ! Tu m'as vraiment bien remonté le moral ce jour-là ! » s'exclama Naruto, un énorme sourire aux lèvres, les yeux clos.

« Hum... je ne sais pas si on peut appeler ça une déclaration. » hésita Sakura.

« Papa, t'es trop fort ! » sauta de joie Himawari.

Voyant la joie de la petite fille à l'idée que son père était le premier à dévoiler ses sentiments, Sakura haussa les épaules en signe de défaite, un petit sourire en coin.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. Naruto n'a pas grand chose dans le pantalon. »

« SAI ! »

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Fin**_

* * *

 _Alors ? Quelle a été la première confession ? ^-^_


End file.
